


Love isn't just fiction

by HeavyDicktion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Asexual Castiel, Asexual Character, F/M, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Runaway Castiel, Runaway Dean, Slow Build, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDicktion/pseuds/HeavyDicktion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an 18 year old fanfic writer who doesn't feel worth in the real world. He takes to the internet to express his passion and here he finds Cas in the comment section. Their bond grows immediately and soon neither can stand to be so far away from the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be What You Wanna Be

         ❝ _It’s all for you. Everything I do_.❞ Dean smiled lightly as he typed the last few words of his fic’s weekly chapter. He normally doesn’t let people read the things he writes, but on the internet he has his user to hide behind. _Piederman_. It was a dumb name that he made when he was 15, but after three years he had kinda grown attached to it.

         “Annnnnd submit”, he sighed in relief as it was finally out of his hands and out of his mind….well other than the hourly check ins to see if he had received any kudos.

         Dean put on his headphones and let the music take him away, his eyes close and a quick burst of air escapes his lips. He began drumming his fingers on the desk as two quiet knocks hit the door. Dean of course hears neither due to the sweet noise canceling headphones he saved all year for.  
       

         “ _Things not what they used to be, Missing one inside of me_ ”, Dean began singing just as a hand grazed his shoulder. He jerked back and knocked his headphones off his ears. “Dude Sammy, I’ve told you to knock”.

         “I did. Twice. Maybe if you didn’t blare that crap so loud all of the time you’d hear me once in awhile”.

         “Yeah well maybe if you actually put a little muscle into your knock something other than an ant would be able to register the sound”, Dean rolled his eyes and fully turned around his chair, “What do you want”.

         “Dad told me to ask you if you wanted to go hunting this weekend”, Sam’s posture shifted and it was apparent that he was uncomfortable with the question….or at least the coming answer.

         “I already told him no! Told him no the last time, and the time before that. Even told him that the next time he’d ask the answer would be no”, Dean’s fingers clasped themselves on top of his head as he arched back and stared at the ceiling, “Why won’t he take the hint that I’m not….we’re not like him”.

         “I don’t mind it much…” Sam was not a very convincing liar, especially when it came to their father.

         “Of course you do. What theatre geek wants to go out and shoot a deer? Don’t you have a….a thing next weekend? You need to go over your….cues? Yeah those. Not stalking through the woods”

         “I can work on them during the car ride….” Sam took a moment and edged over to sit on Dean’s bed, facing away from the poster featuring an awkwardly posed woman wearing less clothing than she was probably comfortable with. “What are you working on?” He asked gesturing toward the document open on Dean’s computer.

         “Wh...NOTHING!” Dean quickly changed tabs just realizing his fic was still up and readable to anyone in the room.

         “Oh c’mon, you know that I’m just gonna go read it on my computer before bed anyways”.

         “Wh..What do you mean..I uh…” Dean grew bright red but sighed and pulled the tab back up, moving to one side so that Sam could crouch next to him.

         He took a moment to read over the chapter and looked up to Dean, “Not bad, but that last line was a bit cheesy don’tcha think? I didn’t take cap to be such a sap”.

         Dean became slightly defensive. “Well he isn’t. His guard just drops a bit around Bucky”.

         “Uh huh...ok. Well it’s good. I’m glad they finally announced their feelings to each other. I was starting to feel like I was reading a really bad romcom. ‘Will they? Won’t they? I love you Sam, but Bucky..’”. Sam chuckled and shook his head.

         “Oh can-it Dicaprio” Dean lightly punched his shoulder and paused a moment, “So you really like it?”

         “Yes Dean. You should maybe look into actually going to college and pursuing something in writing. I think you’d really enjoy it”.

         Dean took that in for a moment and sighed, “You know I have to go work in the  
shop with Dad and Bobby”.

         “No, that’s what they want you to do, not what you have to do. You can do  
anything you set your mind to”.

         Dean gave a slight nod, “You should be getting to bed Sammy, you got rehearsal tomorrow”. He turned his chair back to the computer.

         “Yeah…” Sam stood and put his hand back on Dean’s shoulder, “I’m not the only one allowed to have their own dream, Dean. I don’t want to see you old and full of regret. I’ll tell Dad you don’t want to go this weekend. G’night”.

         “Close the door behind you”. Dean hollered over his shoulder as he put his headphones back on and checked his notifications. “It got a comment already? Hmm….Well hello there.. _BeekeeperBucky_ ”.


	2. Someone's Waiting for You

      “ _I very much enjoyed the tension you write between Starbuck. The characters always read like real people and the plot draws me in more with every chapter_ ”. Dean smiled at the comment, it wasn’t much but it was just enough to make him feel better after the previous conversation.

      He began typing, “ _Thanks man. If you don’t mind me asking, how does Nat read to you? I am focusing a lot on her character development after the whole AOU thing_ ”. He looked at the clock, “11:30? I should probably go get some dinner before calling it quits”. Dean learned awhile ago that it is better to wait until John was either in the middle of his late night shows or already in bed before going downstairs, he doesn’t have to deal with awkward questions that way.

      He slinked down the stairs and quietly opened the refrigerator. “Looks like leftovers again” he whispered quietly to himself, grabbing a fork out of the drainer. He tiptoed back up stairs, not wanting to tempt fate with the sound of the microwave, but just as he got half way up he heard a voice from behind him.

      “Can’t even say goodnight to your old man once in awhile?” John stood at the base of the stairs, his arms were crossed but he didn’t look too hurt over it.

      “Son of a-” Dean breathed to himself as he turned around. “Sorry Dad, I’ve just been real busy. Goodnight!” He spun around and got up another step.

      “Now just hold on” Dean stopped in his tracks. John sighed and uncrossed his arms “You know I do care about you right? I know it may seem like I’ve turned into a hardass ever since your mom...I’m sorry I’m not always the most supportive okay?”

      Dean lightly clenched his jaw and gave a quick nod, not knowing exactly what to say.

      “Now I know you don’t want to actually go hunting with us, but would you at least come along? You don’t need to be locked up in this house all alone all weekend”.

      “I won’t be, I’ll be looking after Sam”.

      John chuckled “Well then you really should come along. You won’t be able to see him very well from way over here”.

      “No because he will be here with me. We are both staying home. Did you ever stop to think that maybe he had something he needed to do? You do know he has the opening weekend of his show next week. He’s only been working on it for 3 months, or did you not notice him gone more than usual?” Dean tried to keep his voice down but he got real defensive real quick when Sammy was involved.

      “Of course I noticed and yes I did know. He said that it was fine and that he was prepared enough to take the time off”.

      “You’re so friggin clueless sometimes, you know that right?” Dean turned and went up the stairs and slammed his door without looking back to see what john had to say, or really caring for that matter.

      He pushed his way into the chair and stabbed his fork into the hardened pasta. Taking an aggressive bite he refreshed the page.

      “ _Well anything is better than a boob face plant...but yeah I think you are giving her enough to make it interesting_ ” Dean chortled at the first part and began typing away.

      “ _That’s what I figured thanks. Hey do you by chance have a tumblr? I have a few headcanons I wanna run by you but I don’t want to bog down the comments_ ”. Well that and he didn’t want Sam to read all of his conversation.

      He finished up his pasta while refreshing the page every few minutes. “Eh maybe he already fell asleep” He yawned and refreshed, “I’ll try one last time”.

      “ _Yeah it’s the same as my user :) Don’t laugh I just uh….I just kinda dig bees_ _ok_?”

      Dean laughed, and switched tabs over to tumblr. “Bee..keeper...bucky” He said as he typed. He followed the blog and sent a quick message, “ _Nah you’re good. There is no judging when you go by Piederman_ ”. He hit send and started stalking through this guy’s blog. “Well hello there Castiel” Dean gave a quiet whistle to himself as he looked at his face tag. Through his searchings he found out that Castiel was an athletically built 18 year old who had a blue and black fauxhawk, 4 tattoos that he could see and about half a dozen piercings. A little more punk than the guys Dean usually were into, but this Castiel definitely was a looker.

      “Is it really 1 already?” Dean said with a yawn, “I should probably hit the hay”. He closed down his computer and laid in bed with his headphones on. “Castiel huh? That...that’s a nice...name”. He quietly said as the music carried him into his dreams.


	3. We're Going to Be Friends

   Castiel woke with the familiar sound of banging on his door.

   “Castiel! It’s 9’o clock, time to get up” his father boomed from the hallway, “you’re going to make us late, again”.

   He sat up and ruffled his hair back, with a loud yawn he responded “I’m up”.

   “Yeah well, you better hurry up”

   Castiel reached down and grabbed his jeans from yesterday, putting one leg in he stood and yanked up. Still being half asleep and disoriented however, he fell back onto the bed.

   “Mother fu-” He began.

   “I heard that” His father yelled.

   “Jesus fucking Christ” He mumbled, trying to rub the sleep and frustration out of his eyes. He finished putting on his pants and trekked over to his closet. He threw on the first shirt he could grab. Opening the door he found his father staring back at him.

   “Do you really have to wear ripped up jeans to church? And uh…is that really appropriate to wear...anytime?” He motioned to Castiel’s shirt which ironically was a band tee featuring a demon.

   “No but I’m going to, and I’ll put on a hoodie” He pushed his way past and stumbled over to the bathroom to try to make himself look at least halfway presentable to the outside world, he then wandered over to get his shoes. “What are you waiting for, let’s go” he said stepping out of the front door.

   Chuck sighed and shook his head, turning towards his daughter Hannah he smiled, “Let’s go Han”. She nodded back and they both make their way to the car.

   Castiel sits in the front seat and looks out the window for most of the drive. He then remembers the short talk he had with the fic author last night and quickly pulls out his phone. He looks at the message and chuckles, “Yeah I mean, at least mine kinda makes sense ;P lol so sup?” he types and sends, realizing 30 seconds later that his response posted instead of being sent privately. “God da-” He began to grumble.

   “Hey! Knock that off” Chuck quickly interjected.

   Castiel rolled his eyes and ignored him, deleting the post and resending his response. He followed back the blog and looked through it to pass the time. He began scrolling down the posts, reblogging and quietly laughing. He then went to put a face to the name, ‘Dean’. Castiel first tried looking up “ _me_ ” and found nothing. Then “ _selfie_ ” nope, “ _my_ _face_ ”, “ _self_ ”, “ _about_ ”, “ _about me_ ”. He finally found that this Dean tags all of his pictures with only “ _face_ ” and “ _pieman_ ”, Castiel couldn’t help but laugh at that one.

   A few moments later there was a tap on Castiel’s shoulder. “Uhm...cas, we’re here” Hannah spoke quietly opening her door.

   Castiel looked up and saw Chuck already halfway up the parking lot. “Oh uh, thanks” He said, smiling slightly at her and opening his own door.

   They both got out and walked into the grand old church. Castiel sat towards the back and Hannah walked up to the front to be close to her dad who stood at the front facing the crowd. It was Saturday so there wasn’t a ton of people, but more than what Castiel was comfortable with.

   He spent most of his time on his phone waiting for a reply from Dean. About halfway through he snuck out to one the off rooms like he normally did. He didn’t hate hearing about God or learning about religion, he was even thinking about minoring in religious studies if he ever did end up going to school, but this was not the kind of learning and faith he wanted to be a part of. He liked the teachings of many religions and thought that they all held some truth, and that it should be more of a personal spiritual thing rather than a congregation for the masses. He also didn’t like how the people spoke sometimes. His dad’s church was a lot better than some of the ones he had seen, but they got scary sometimes. Especially when it came to “the gays”. Being a younger male the church goers always tried to pull him in to use as their own lil hetero-warrior, but there were 3 problems with that. 1. Castiel had many, many friends within the lgbtaq spectrum, 2. He himself was Asexual, and 3. He had definitely been with his share of people of the male variety.

   With an hour left Castiel finally got a reply.

   “ _Nothing much tbh. Just dropped my lil bro off at rehearsal and am trying to find something to eat. You?”_

_"Hiding in the back room of a church…..it’s not as weird as it sounds I swear lol”._  
...

   “ _Oooook whatever you say… But uh...you shouldn't swear in a church xD. So Castiel huh? That’s uh...an interesting name to say the least”._

" _Yeah...My dad’s a pastor and I guess thought I was angelic as a baby. You musta been a pretty boring baby to be named Dean”_.

“ _Probably, but I was named after my Gma_ ”.

   There was a knock on the door and Castiel’s eyes shot up.

   “Hey Cas, it’s time to go” Hannah said peeking into the dim room.

   “Oh thanks” He said standing and putting his phone in his pocket, “How was it?”

   “Eh, not too bad I guess. They spent a lot of time talking about politics and stuff….I didn’t pay much attention after that”.

   “Well you can always join me back here ya know”.

   “No, Dad would definitely notice if I left” She noticed Castiel’s face drop as she said that and quickly added, “because I sit up front and he asks me to do a bunch of stuff during. You were smart to chose to sit in the back, he can’t hardly see that far” She laughed slightly but it was obvious that it didn’t really help the mood.

   They hopped in the car and buckled just as Chuck slid in behind the wheel. “So did you guys enjoy yourselves?”

   “Yeah dad! It was very uplifting today...and there was a great turn out!” Hannah replied, smiling.

   Castiel took his phone from his pocket and began typing.

   “Don’t you ever get tired of looking at that thing?” Chuck asked briefly looking over.

   Castiel ignored the question and continued typing. “ _Well I like the name, Dean :)”_


	4. Send Me an Angel

   Dean sat back in his chair and started to mow down on his sandwich. With his free hand he powered up his computer and opened the fic he had started the night before. It was some crack fic about Bucky and Steve and mermen, which is something that Dean wouldn’t normally read but the writing was good enough he didn’t mind the plot. Once finished he switched tabs to tumblr. After scrolling down a bit and reblogging a few things he noticed he had a message.

   “ _Well I like the name, Dean :)_ ” He couldn't help but beam at reading this, only a few people have ever complimented his name.

   “ _Thanks, so pastor huh? Musta had a life full of R rated movies and violent video games ;P_ ”  
…  
   “ _You caught me, nothing but a life of long crazy nights….well if coffee and Netflix is crazy enough for you_.”

   Dean chuckled quietly, “ _Whoa there put your foot on the breaks. lol_ ”

   “ _There’s no stopping this crazy train once you get her going ;)”_

 _“Omfg so idk if you enjoy crack shit or not but read this http://archiveofourown.org/works/3347195_ ”

   “ _wtf Dean….yeah ok I’ll read it tonight_ ”

   “:)))) _jfc I gotta go pick up my bro. Ill be back in like an hour??_ ”

   Dean stood and grabbed his jacket and pulled on his boots, he walked out the door with a bigger smile on his face than his neighbors have probably ever seen.

 

   Sam and Jess walked out of the auditorium hand in hand. They noticed Dean wasn't there yet so they waited in the hallway.

   “Am I getting any better with that light cue in the death scene?” Sam said leaning his head on her shoulder.

   “Yeah, it’s still a little slow but I think you will definitely have it by dress.” She replied smiling, leaning her head gently on top of his.

   “Well if it isn’t the theatre department’s very own Romeo and Juliet.” Gabriel interjected leaning around the corner, “If you need somewhere a little more.private” He added, wiggling his eyebrows.

   “What the hell Gabe, go away.” Sam quickly replied, springing back up from her shoulder.

   “Oh please. You know the prop room has a very very comfy bed” He chuckled giving a wink.

   “You would know, seeing as I catch you skipping class to sleep in it daily,” The theatre teacher walked up behind Gabriel and he quickly spun around. “You better be careful about what you say or else I might have to take away your key.”

   “Yes Ms.Bradbury.” Gabriel huffed, sidestepping out of her way.

   “Good work today Sam, and Jess I am really digging the character work you are doing keep it up!”

   Sam beamed and began to reply as Dean walked through the door.

   “Afternoon Ms.Bradbury.” Dean said tipping an imaginary hat.

   “Dean you graduated, call me Charlie.” She grinned, obviously happy to see him again.

   “Yeah we’ll just see how that goes….Charlie,” Dean chortled. “C’mon Sammy let’s get you and Jess home.”

   Sam nodded and stood, holding his hand out for Jess. As they walked out the door Gabriel called out.

   “Don’t let them sit too close together, might ruin the seats.”

   As they slid into the impala Dean looked back with a raised brow. “What, you guys get caught making out in the makeup room again?”

   Jess slightly blushed and Sam shook his head, “No Gabe’s just a little shit.”

   “Okaay, well when you’re ready I can tell you where all the best hideouts are.” Dean gave a playful wink and chuckled.

    After dropping off Jess they drive home. John is already stationed outside of the door in his camo, holding up Sam’s bag with a grin.

   “You know...you don’t have to go..” Dean looked at him through the mirror with a sympathetic face.

   “I..I know Dean...but we both know it’s better for everyone if I do.” Sam replied quietly, opening his door. “Thanks for the ride….I’ll see you when I get back ok?” He got out of the Impala and walked over to jump in the Jeep.

   Dean shot John a glare as he mouthed “You can still come.” Dean waited for them to pull out and drive away before he forcefully punched the steering wheel. He hopped out of the car and slammed the door. When he got inside he went straight up to his room and blared his speakers. He turned on his computer and started typing.

   “ _Why.can.he.never.understand.anything._ ” He quickly posted, mainly for himself, and began turning back in forth in his chair. He didn’t noticed the first message but after a few minutes there was a second that popped up.

   “ _Hey uhm….you ok? You don’t have to talk about it, but I’m here if you need someone ok? And if you want to actually like talk to me my skype is FallnAngelx I know, I know. We all have to go through a stupid tweemo phase right_?”

   Dean smiled as much as he could in his current state and let out a puff of air that was almost a laugh. Not because he found the comment humorous, but because no one had ever offered him help like that other than Sam, and lord knows he did everything in his power so that Sam wouldn’t see him emotional.

   Dean whispered under his breath “Maybe you’ll just live up to the name, Castiel.”


	5. Goodnight Moon

   Dean opened Skype and typed in the username. Hitting the add button he sat back in his chair and let a hard burst of air escape his throat. He closed his eyes to wait but within minutes he received a message.

   “ _hey there..are you ok Dean? Im sorry if Im intruding…_ ”

   Dean sat up and rolled his neck, “ _yeah I’ll be alright. My dads just an ass_ ”

   “ _What did he do?_ ”

   “ _He just...I don't know. He tries to be in mine and my brother’s life without actually knowing who we are y’know? Like he left for a hunting trip today and we..well I keep trying to tell him that we aren't into that sort of thing, but he just goes with it anyways and my lil bro goes along with it because he doesn't like when we fight and knows if he does then it’ll be over faster which just makes me pissed off even more because he shouldn’t live his life trying to make everyone else happy and yeah..”_

 _“I’m sorry :/ if it helps my dad has done everything but disown me at this point_ ”

   Dean’s mouth scrunched to one side and he tapped on the desk a few times thinking. “ _Hey do you maybe want to vidchat? its ok if it would be like awkward..I just kinda want to talk to someone_ ”

   “ _Not at all :)_ ”

   Dean smoothed his hair back and hit the call button. When Castiel’s face appeared on the screen time seemed to almost stop. The two sat there just...looking at the other for what felt like an eternity. They both had this feeling in them that neither had felt before and one that no one would believe if they ever tried to describe it. Dean’s frustration had seemed to all but vanish as he looked at Castiel. A few moments had went by when the side of Dean’s mouth crept up and he began to speak.

   “Hello” The words escaped his twisted grin with a certain blissful inflection.

   Castiel smiled and waved slowly to the camera. “Hello there Dean.” He paused for a moment and motioned to the wall, “Nice...uhm..poster.”

   Dean raised his brow slightly and turned his chair. Seeing the half naked woman hanging by his bed his cheeks grew red and he covered his face in his hands. He turned back to the screen and gave a muffled reply. “Oh god I forgot that was there. My friend gave me that for my birthday one year and I’m just used to it being there I don’t notice it there anymore.”

   Castiel chuckled, “No it’s ok, my friend thought it would be funny to get me a dildo one year. Should’a seen my dad’s face when he walked into my room one day and saw it sitting on my bookshelf.” Castiel shifted to the right so that it would be visible to Dean.

   Dean moved his hands back down and snorted “That would make a pretty sweet centerpiece.”

   “I’ll have to remember that when I move out” 

 

   The two lost track of time talking to each other that night. First beginning with what brought them together, the love of a captain and a soldier, and then bonding over the loss of both of their mothers. Dean almost teared up because it was the first time he really talked to someone about it. He showed Castiel some of his favorite songs and even sung a bit of Lynyrd Skynyrd’s _Simple Man_ , Castiel showed Dean some newer songs from bands that he had never even heard of. By the time Dean’s eyes began to droop he had forgotten all about the hunting trip, and for the first time in a long time he was actually….happy?

   Dean didn’t remember falling asleep but when he awoke that morning there was a message waiting for him.

   “ _Sorry I had to go to church. You can text me though? (573) 265-4019. P.s You’re kinda cute when you’re sleeping ;P_ ”

   Dean rubbed his eyes and reached over for his phone. He typed in the number and then began writing a message. “ _How’s life at the lord’s house treating ya this morning? p.s don’t creep on me sleeping ya asshat :P_ ” He stood and walked to his bed and laid on his back looking at the stars on his ceiling. Breathing slow and deeply he began thinking long and hard about this weird feeling he had sprouting in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have yet to hear Jensen singing Simple Man: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLJFGvvXObQ  
> (Look at bb Mark playing drums. Omg Jensen's hip thing ugh I am dead)
> 
> Also I'm sorry this one is a little bit shorter  
> (p.s I know how cheesy a lot of this is but jfc cliches fuel my heart)


	6. New Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this took guys. College stole all of my writing drive, but I promise I am going to be working hard to keep this updated again <3
> 
> (Also I'm sorry for formatting it differently, people have yelled at me for putting indents in >.>)

Castiel didn’t mind getting up for church that morning, well getting out of bed seeing as he didn’t go to sleep that night. It wasn’t just because he wanted to watch Dean as he slept, although he was rather endearing, but he wanted to be there if he woke up.

He walked to his closet and picked out one of his nicer shirts and a pair of darker jeans sans holes. After getting ready he made his way to Chuck’s room and banged on the door.

“Rise and shine old man. The Lord’s waiting”.

Chuck shot up and looked at the clock. “It’s 5 in the morning what are you even doing up?” He called back mid yawn. He stood and opened the door to find Castiel with a stupid grin on his face.

“Not so amusing is it”.

“Actually, I had things I needed to finish before service, so thank you. Also, thank you for...looking somewhat presentable this morning.” He pushed past Castiel and made his way to the bathroom. Castiel sighed and walked to the kitchen to make coffee, being extra careful to not wake Hannah as he tiptoed by her room.

After grabbing a cup he meandered back to his room to check on Dean who was still snoring away. He double checked that his mic is muted before playing some music. Opening another tab he went to Dean’s tumblr. He scrolls for a bit and then realizes he has yet to look at his “about” page. He clicked on it before pausing a moment. Blankly looking at the large wall of text he quickly hits backspace and thinks to himself,

“No. I want to learn all that I can about Dean _from Dean.”_ He watches him a few more moments before his stomach persuades him out of the room.

When Castiel emerged he sees Hannah sitting in front of the TV eating breakfast. He leaned against the wall next to the couch still clutching his coffee.

“Well you’re up early,” She said with a sleepy smile. “I left you some eggs and toast if you want them.”

“Thank you.” Castiel responded, nose already guiding him to the kitchen. He barely scarfs down a plate before Chuck strolls into the room.

“See how great mornings are when you aren’t rushing out the door.” He beamed before stealing the last piece of toast. “Although we should be heading out guys.” He asserts already making his way to the door.

Castiel quickly throws on his shoes before realizing his computer is still up. He runs back to his room and sends a quick good morning message before turning off his computer. Even when he is the first awake he somehow still is the one rushing out the door.

Castiel didn’t mind going to church that morning. Even Chuck noticed the slight smile on his son’s lips as he stared out the window, and he definitely noticed that his phone stayed in his pocket the whole trip. When they arrived Castiel even stayed in a pew for the whole service, albeit still in the back. He felt a newfound sense of peace within himself that wasn’t there before Dean entered his mind, and that name was the only thing pounding through his mind for the next few hours as he patiently waited for his next message.


End file.
